pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Upcoming Content
For the Concepts of this game, see PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Concepts. This page is a whole upcoming content for PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. Some were confirmed, some were based on data found, and some were leaks. Shadow Peashooter Shadow Peashooter will come to the game in v.2.4.0, even though it first appeared on version v.2.3.0 Prerelease 1. It costs 200 gems to purchase, and costs 175 suns to plant. He shoots zombies with a shadowy pea, but shoots a shadow laser that slows zombies when boosted by Moonflower. When given Plant Food, he summons a shadow bomb that will be thrown randomly and explodes in 3x3 area. He can be boosted by Conceal-mint and Appease-mint. Goo Peashooter Goo Peashooter will come to the game in v.2.4.0, even though it first appeared on version v.2.3.0 Prerelease 1. It costs 200 gems to purchase, and costs 200 suns to plant. It shoots a gooey pea that slows zombies down, and poisons them temporarily. When given Plant Food, he launches a toxic ball that goes to the ride side of the lawn, which deals damage, and knocks zombies upwards. It can be boosted by Ail-mint and Appease-mint. Pea Mortar Pea Mortar will come to the game in v.2.4.0, even though it first appeared on version v.2.3.0 Prerelease 1. It costs 200 gems to purchase, and costs 250 suns to plant. It uses Apple Mortar's ability, strings and assets as a placeholder. It can be boosted by Arma-mint and Appease-mint. Mini Peashooter Mini Peashooter will come to the game in v.2.4.0, even though it first appeared on version v.2.3.0 Prerelease 1. It is another unobtainable plant, but it can be summoned by Podfather, as he gets a new ability called "Mini Bond" to replace "Extra Booster". When Podfather has the ability, it can summon a Mini Peashooter on the 3x3 area by random every 12 seconds, but will disappear after 30 seconds. Just like other unobtainable plants, it doesn't have a Plant Food ability, and it can be boosted by Contain-mint. Burnade Burnade will come to the game in a future versions of the game, most likely v.2.4.1. Just like the other plants, it first appeared on v.2.3.0 Prerelease 1. It costs 45 Heat Shards to purchase, and costs 50 suns to plant. It acts like an Iceberg Lettuce that when a Zombie contacts with it, they will get knocked back and they will explode in 5 seconds. It uses Iceberg Lettuce's assets and strings as a placeholder. Strangely, in v.2.3.0, it can be boosted by Winter-mint and Bombard-mint. Time Witch Zombie Time Witch Zombie seems to be a new zombie, but she's not related in any special events for now, as she is the only new zombie for v.2.4.0. However, she can appear in Randomizama Epic Quest for 0.01% chance. Her ability is to stun all plants when her staff is glowing. It glows at a random intervals. She can be used for Versus Mode, as she costs 250 brains to summon. Time Twister Time Twister seems to be a new Special World for the Time Twister event from Plants vs. Zombies 2, which might come into the game later. It's unknown when it's going to be released, but this world has 45 new levels, and missing Plants and Zombies from Plants vs. Zombies 2 will return in this world. It's difficulty is Nightmare at 5/5 Difficulty Bars. Version v.2.3.0 Version v.2.3.0 of the game will be the new biggest update ever. It has quite a lot of content that is bigger than other big updates in comparison. This update has one new world added for Hidden Chamber, which is Waterfall Pond, with 7 plants, 25 levels, and 8 zombies. Not only that, this update has one new world called Steam Machinery, with 9 plants, 36 levels, and 15 zombies, the last major thing added is 5 premium plants are going to be added. It also has 6 more hidden plants in the code, which might be released later. Hidden Chamber 3 Plants The third hidden chamber, which is located on Waterfall Pond has 7 new plants to help you defeat the zombies. They are the following. * Deep Seaweed - Grabs swimming zombies, which stops their movement for a while. * Crystal Mushroom - Lobs crystal pebbles that falls and planted to the ground to do some damage. The crystal pebbles will disappear over time. * Pea Patch - Can be planted on hard tiles, but also boosts Pea plants if they're on top. * Pyrosome - Lights up the seafloor, and shoots fireballs upwards to deal damage to swimming zombies. * Smackadamia - Smacks zombies forwards, and provide more health to all Nut plants. * Homing Thistle - Shoots a homing spike that targets the nearest zombie to the house. * Blockercane - A defensive plant that blocks off zombie projectiles and fishing hooks. Hidden Chamber 3 Zombies The third hidden chamber, which is located on Waterfall Pond has 8 new zombies to also conquer with the other zombies in Waterfall Pond. They are the following. * Drowned Zombies - Drowned Zombies with its variants walks on the seafloor, without the need to swim. They have more health than any basic zombies. * Harpoon Diver Zombie - Swims underwater, and uses its harpoon to attack plants that pierce through three plants. * Drowned Dolphin Rider - Only appears underwater, it can swim underwater quickly with its dolphin. * Fisherman Zombie - Grabs a plant with its fishing hook, and pulls the plant towards it. * Octo Zombie - Throws octopi at plants to bind them. Steam Machinery Plants Steam Madhinery, a new and very challenging world has 9 new plants to come and attack the zombies. They are the following. * AC-Clover - Cools down the lawn, then summons three snowballs that attacks random zombies. * Toolip - Gets on a steam engine to do damage to zombies. * E.M. Peach - Deactivates machines in an area. * Infi-Nut - Weaker than Wall-nut, but can regenerate infinitely. * Zapecan - Shoots electric waves that attacks the other lanes instead of its own lane. * Laser Cattail - Shoots small beams that attacks the nearest zombie to the far right plants. * Mechacorn - Makes 15 random rails until the right edge of the lawn, then moves to the end of the rail, damaging zombies upon contact. * Buzzsaw Peony - Throws buzzsaws at a zombie that will fall to the ground and moves to the edge of the lawn. * Pomegunate - Shoots rapidly, but it has to recharge its ammo after a while. Steam Machinery Zombies Steam Machinery, a new and very challenging world has 15 new zombies to deal with. They are the following. * Steampunk Zombie - Steampunk Zombie and its variants is this world's Basic Zombie. * Flag Steampunk Zombie - This world's Flag Zombie. * Steampower Zombie - Gives steam energy to steam machines using the steam pipes. * Steam Piston Zombie - Creates steam pistons that launches zombies upwards and forwards. * Metalcrafter Zombie - Creates metal headwear from the furnace, and throws them at a random zombie's head to increase their health. * Furnace Controller Imp - Enables furnaces for Metalcrafter Zombie to use. Appears in front of Metalcrafter Zombie. * Steampunk Imp - This world's Imp. * Steampunk Gargantuar - This world's Gargantuar. * Factory Tractor Zombie - Zombie that uses Steam Tractor to throw plants back. * Conveyor Belt Zombie - Enables the conveyor belt, to move plants in that lane forwards. * Steam Bouncer Zombie - Uses a portable steam spring to move zombies even forwards. Synergizes with Steam Piston Zombie. * Box Pusher Zombie - A strong Steampunk Zombie that pushes boxes forward. Some boxes may have a chance to drop a steam engine. * Zombot Steaming Crushinator - Summons steam machines for zombies to use from the ground, and shoots plants with a huge steam cannon from its mouth. Wind Elemental Plants There are 2 premium plants added in this update that are wind elemental. They all can be boosted by Gaea-mint. * Bluster Melon - Lobs windy melons that pushes zombies back, but does less damage than normal melons. * Thornado - Launches a moving wind spiral that does damage and does knockback. The gust of wind also grows overtime. Cattail Cattail, a plant from the original Plants vs. Zombies is now making a return. Cattail looks and acts similarly to its appearance in Chinese Plants vs. Zombies 2, and with the ability to be amphibious, which can be planted on water or land. It can be boosted by Spear-mint. Snap Pea Snap Pea, a plant that is also found in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is going to appear in the game. Snap Pea's design is unknown, since it's still under construction, but it has a similar ability as the fan-made Snap Pea. It can be boosted by Spear-mint and Appease-mint. Upcoming Plants There are six plants hidden in-game, which can be found in the codes of the game, but only four plants with progress made for them. These are the following. * Pea Mortar - Lobs peas upwards to zombies. It is currently using Apple Mortar's base for sprites and ability. * Goo Peashooter - Shoots poisonous peas that poisons zombies and slow them down. It is currently using Peashooter's base for sprites. * Shadow Peashooter - Shoots a shadowy pea, but shoots a dark laser that slows zombies when powered. It has a completed design and ability, and it can be boosted by Conceal-mint and Appease-mint. * Aggro Brocco - A port of the same plant from Chinese Plants vs. Zombies 2. * BURNADE - Currently unknown. * SOLAR_PEASHOOTER - Currently unknown. Unobtainable Future Plants There's unobtainable plants in the current version of PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, but they would be obtainable later. Some of unobtainable plants are going to be out on events, but they made them unplayable on purpose until the release date for them. * Pumpkin Witch - Lobs pumpkin head vessel at the zombies to posses them. Released on Lawn of Doom 2018. * Parsnip - Snips at zombies to do damage, when defeated, it will attack zombies in its lane, while running away. Released on Food Fight 2018. * Snowy Cotton - Treads on attacking zombies ahead, slowing them too. Released on Feastivus 2018. Difficulties of Upcoming Worlds There's a concept of difficulties of the new Upcoming Worlds in this game. It could be found the easiest in the PC version of Beta version v.1.9, but not as a proper word to fill in the string, but as missing string. These are the following. * WORLD_APOCALYPSE_TOWN - Outlandish (4.5/5 Bars) * WORLD_NIGHTMARE_PRESENT_DAY - Nightmare (5/5 Bars) * WORLD_ZOMBOSS_FORTRESS - Nightmare (5/5 Bars) * WORLD_ZOMBOSS_CORE - Very Easy? (5/5 Bars) Trivia * Steam Machinery seems to be a concept name of a factory-styled world. * Apocalypse Town seems to resemblance of the concept of 's world of Apocalyptic City. * Nightmare Present Day seems to be a nightmare version of Present Day. * Zomboss' Fortress seems to have resemblance to a castle level. * Zomboss' Core seems to take place inside the fortress' core, and the only world with question mark after the difficulty. ** This seems to be breaking the rules of difficulty sets, 0.5 bars being Very Easy, 1 bar being Easy, 1.5 bars being Somewhat Easy, 2 bars being Normal, 2.5 bars being Somewhat Hard, 3 bars being Hard, 3.5 bars being Very Hard, 4 bars being Insane, 4.5 bars being Outlandish, and 5 bars being Nightmare. Category:PvZ : TPR Stuff